Belethor
|Base ID = }} Belethor is the Breton owner of Belethor's General Goods in the city of Whiterun. Personality On occasion, he will jokingly say that he would sell his sister for gold, if he had one, and that he would be willing to buy any customers' relatives off them, should they have any. His reputation within Whiterun is far from sparkling, as the Whiterun Guards refer to him as a "sleazy little man". Unlike most Bretons, he isn't at all serious. He is constantly making puns and is very sarcastic, especially when he's asked why he moved to Skyrim or, after the Battle for Whiterun, if the siege was hard on the city's merchants. Interactions Trading situation Upon meeting him, he will speak of the current trading situation in the Whiterun region. Because of the dragon attacks in Helgen, there is a lack of products around the city, which impacts the prices, as less supply than demand equals higher prices. He has employed the help of Sigurd to do menial tasks around the shop for him. Investment With the Investor perk, one can invest gold in his store. Hired Thugs Belethor may send Hired Thugs out to attack the Dragonborn for something as simple as knocking something over in his store. Dialogue Introduction :What brings a Breton to Skyrim? "Isn't it obvious? Why, the wonderful weather and hospitable people, of course! Not to mention my great fondness for dragons and petty political power struggles. Ah, but without a doubt, the most compelling feature of this frozen wasteland is the volley of inane questions leveled at me on a regular basis." Stormcloak Victory :How's business? "Interesting, to say the least. What with all that's been going on. On the one hand, supplies are harder to come by, since fewer traders are traveling the roads these days. But on the other, the scarcity of supplies has led to some, well, 'elevated' prices. All that matters is that I have what you need. And it's worth every septim." :The siege must have been hard on the city's merchants. "Oh no, not at all. I simply locked the doors, hid beneath my counter and prayed to the Divines that my life would be spared and my shop wouldn't burn to the ground. But other than that, everything was business as usual. Now, do you have any other painfully obvious things to say?" Quotes *''"The way you walk around at home is your own business. When you're at home..."'' — When not wearing armor or apparel. *''"I'd even buy one of your relatives, if you're looking to sell! Ha ha ha... That's a little joke." - '' — Upon initiating conversation. *"Me and you are the only sane ones." *''"You and me, we're the only people who aren't complete fools."'' — If the player has invested into his store *''"I know what you're thinking. 'This Belethor, how could he part with such magnificent treasures?" *"I can tell you're a discriminating customer. Maybe a wealthy one too?"'' *''"Do come back."'' *''"Imperials, Stormcloaks... I don't care who's in charge around here. I just want to make money!"'' — Stormcloaks control Whiterun Trivia *If Belethor dies in his store, it will remain locked forever. *Belethor was voiced by Stephen Russell, who also did the voice for Nick Valentine in Fallout 4. *If the DLC is loaded, Belethor is one of many citizens susceptible to being killed by vampires. If this happens, Ysolda may take over the shop afterwards. Bugs * Belethor may disappear from the game at any time, leaving his shop locked (Adept) and unusable. **He may die from Vampires who attack Whiterun after hours. Testament to this fact is his coffin that can be found in Whiterun Catacombs after his death. The key to his shop, amongst other possessions, can be looted from his coffin. ** Belethor can be revived with the commands prid 0001A672, then moveto player, and then resurrect. Then, click on Belethor, and use the commands addtofaction 51596 1 and addtofaction 51599 1. * Belethor may become invisible. * Belethor may have no items to sell after the shop menu is open. The player inventory will also show no items even when there are sell-able items. This bug is permanent once it occurs and the only way to solve it is to load an earlier save. Appearances * de:Belethor es:Belethor fr:Belethor it:Belethor pl:Belethor ru:Белетор uk:Белетор Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants